


Babysitting Extras*

by charamelwrites



Series: BWEMS [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon (and maybe non-canon) to BWEMS, F/M, Heavy Angst, Multi, Other POV's, Requests, Reverse Harem, anti-harem, choking (not the kinky kind), emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamelwrites/pseuds/charamelwrites
Summary: A collection of extras, POV's, requests, 'what if's' for Babysitting with Extra Morbid Steps.If you have a request or something you'd like to see from the previous and future chapters, leave a comment! I may or may not write it down;-)*working title
Relationships: Papyrus (Underpatch)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underpatch)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: BWEMS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887643
Comments: 81
Kudos: 221





	1. Sans

**Author's Note:**

> Sans' POV throughout the first chapter.

The years after the barrier broke preceding the death of his brother was one of the best years of his life. He was on the surface, his brother, his friends were safe, he had a job and most of all, he had you. Never in Sans’ life did he think that one mere human would tip him to happiness and contentment that he still didn’t think he deserved.

He had been so used to despair and apathy during Frisk’s seemingly endless runs in the Underground that he had stopped hoping that this time, things have changed for good. When the barrier broke for the umpteenth time, the first months, he had his guard up. He didn’t let himself be happy since everything would just reset anyway and... it just hurt less to be indifferent to the otherwise happy ‘ending’.

Then a year passed. Frisk didn’t look like they were going to reset soon. They had a talk somewhere in that year where Frisk promised not to anymore, that this was the last time. Sans knew this wasn’t the first promise Frisk had made.

Another year passed. Frisk should’ve reset by now. They haven’t. Sans started to hope, to feel, to have fun with his brother. At some point, he had realized that he should be enjoying the time on the Surface before one little thing sets the kid off and bring them all back down. He visited the kid a couple of times to make sure they really were determined not to undo everything everyone’s worked for. This was one of the kinder timelines where the world was willing to change to accommodate the monsters.

Another year passed. Papyrus had convinced him to go get a degree instead of doing odd jobs. Sans loved the variety of jobs he had taken upon himself but it could get very tiring. His brother had talked him into doing more for the world, sharing to them monster knowledge on human engineering. He hadn’t gotten a degree before in his past life. Maybe it was nice for a change.

He got a degree two years later, started in a company that was willing to take in their first monster employee. There, he met you. You with your kind smile and bright eyes who had a knack for anything interesting that caught your attention. Of course, Sans wasn’t one who opens up at first try so he let you introduce yourself and make small talk but always keeping you a distance away.

You were able to knock his walls down as time goes by, as you should. He was afraid of letting you in but you had an undeterrable air of charisma that just cleanly swept him off his feet without him realizing. You love his crappy puns, you support his crazy-ass plans wholeheartedly, plus you get along with his brother. He had learned to trust Frisk this time who had betrayed him so many times... what’s one more human to add to that list?

Once he brought you to Freedom Day, that was the time that he has admitted to himself that you weren’t just any ordinary human anymore. You were his friend. He introduced you to all his other friends and spent all night with you. For the first time in a long time, Sans’ soul fluttered.

Half a year later, he let you in on his ongoing project. You and Alphys were the only people he trusted you with that big of a secret. And even though you could crush his dreams the moment he told you, you didn’t. Instead, you helped them. You helped him. Your lack of monster knowledge didn’t stop you from helping as best as you can and he loved every second of it.

He loved every second with you. And it began to show when the two of you were alone with each other. Now, trust was very different from this new feeling that has been stirring inside of him for a while now. His love and adoration for you had solidified from all those years the two of you were together and sometimes, his soul glows from just the bliss of being near you.

Showing a new level of vulnerability was not something he was ready for and he kept dodging the subject every time it came up. Thankfully, you didn’t push him for more. You were just content of being with him even when he was a mess. He loved you even more for that.

Working on the machine, his life work that he adopted from one of the former scientists who had left the rest up to him, together with being with you and your supportiveness made Sans wonder what he had done in the past life that made the universe reward him with all the greatest things he had ever received. He didn’t think he deserved you and he continued to think that despite your reassurances.

Then the tragedy happened. Papyrus died.

Everything changed. He devolved back into his past self.

It was like the universe had changed its mind and decided to just fuck him up even more.

Sans was in the greatest and heaviest denial he’d ever been in his whole life. Why couldn’t he have nice things? Why did everything flip itself upside down in a moment too fast that he was unable to do anything to stop it? Was this the universe way of saying that ‘You’re right. You don’t deserve this’?

His mind and body switched to autopilot, turning his attention towards his life work. Was this the reason he was building the machine? All for this moment? Was it merely a coincidence or was it fate? This was the answer.

He was stuck in his past, the past where everything was perfect. He had Papyrus, he had you, he was happy and content. He wanted to go back. He _needed_ to go back. The problem was, the kid had shattered their choices from sheer determination alone and his machine was not a time machine.

And so he had to make do with what he has now.

Time wasn’t linear. If he could find the same exact timeline of his from before Papyrus died, he could have his old life back.

That was his goal. He had stamped that goal into his mind, into his soul. He didn’t care if he would hurt anyone in the process. Even if it was you. And so he did, over and over again.

He was, in short, a mess and a little part of him just wanted to see you suffer in his own hands so you’d leave well enough on your own. You didn’t. So he let you stay. He built everything around you. And you followed him through it all.

And so when his alternate versions of him and his brother appeared... his brother _but_ not quite... you had something to busy yourself with. Sans was fine with that. He knew you would take care of them and he could focus on the machine and categorizing the data that he was gathering to pinpoint a single location and time in the multiverse. He had to work constantly or he would not be able to keep up with the tens of millions of information he was receiving every single day.

And in the midst of all your ‘babysitting’ duties, you were also babysitting him. You reminded him to sleep, take a break, to eat. You refilled his coffee mug when he wasn’t looking. You were there to provide your presence whenever you were done early. You still gave him your unending support. And although Sans had flushed his emotions down the sink, seeing you still let him feel a flicker of something.

He could not remember what day it was. What time it was. But he appeared in the middle of the security room where he liked to spend his breaks just watching the screens. He sat down on the office chair, ignoring the heaviness of his eye sockets, the sluggishness of his body, and the constant migraine throbbing in his temple.

He let out a weary sigh, rubbing his bony hands across his face. Every day was a constant battle but every day, he feels close as if he could see and touch his brother any day now. It kept him alive, kept his fire burning.

His aching bones groaned as he stretched, trying to make sure his body was still functioning. And then he froze. A laugh came from one of the speakers, soft and sweet and familiar. His eyes darted around trying to see where you were until his eye lights landed on you, in a screen in the far right. You were lying down on the floor, laughing and talking with one of the skeletons. He didn’t make an effort enough to know which was which.

Sans could feel the strain in his eyes and his excruciating headache alleviate as he continued to watch you, his soul instantly relaxing. He was thrown back to those precious moments he had taken advantage of back when everything was still perfect.

You were here. You were laughing. There was still the hint of sadness and strain in your face from all your times with him but you were happy.

Everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no named skeleton at the end. Let your mind go wild. 
> 
> If you guys have any more POV's you'd like to see, comment it down along with what chapter it happened!


	2. Choking hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter 3 - Blue's POV_

Blue had never done anything violent in his entire life. He was the preacher of doing good deeds, always seeing the best in people, and most importantly, he was both a stickler for rules and laws and held his principles in high regard so trying to _murder_ people was in his list to avoid _no matter what_.

The feeling of your pulse spike up and then slowly, gradually fade away with the look of betrayal all over your face had guilt pool at the core of Blue’s soul. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_ echoed in his mind as his arms reflexively let go of you, his eye sockets wide with guilt and regret. Your unconscious form slid to the floor with Blue frozen beneath you, cradling you.

At one point in his life, he wouldn’t have thought of murder to be a solution to his problem but today, it came so close to breaking everything he stood for. It has been a month- he’s been counting consciously every second that passed- since he has stepped outside of this room.

He was still hazy about the events preceding this situation he found himself in. He remembered doing his usual route in Snowdin and then… He must’ve passed out? Then when he woke up, he was in here, stripped of his phone, hungry, and magic-less. And you came in and introduced yourself.

He didn’t realize the severity of being locked up until a week passed and there was no progress _at all_. The knowledge that his brother was also here, also locked up had made him a nervous wreck yet he continued to persuade himself that nothing was going to happen. Blue would have preferred his brother to be back home without him because at least he’d be safe. _But… what if they were lying about my brother being fine?_

Paranoia poked around in his mind until he finally dared to swallow up his fear and ask you how his brother was doing. You were patient, kind, and tired, and you indulge his questions even as far as telling him every bit of detail of your conversation with his brother just to ease him.

Blue didn’t know what to do. His anger was directed at you and your universe’ Sans yet… you weren’t doing anything to deserve his anger. You kept him and his brother well-fed, gave them company, and provided them comfort. And Blue had to fight the dissonance that overtook his soul. He wanted to forgive you, you and your plethora of apologies, and make a friend out of you.

But it was so hard to keep a grip on this reality when he was being succumbed by silence and nothing for hours on end. He kept himself busy with memories, remembering his brother, promising himself that things will be different next time… _if_ they ever get out of here.

 _“WE’LL GET A NICE HOUSE ON THE SURFACE AND WE’LL SIT UNDER THE BLANKET OF STARS EVERY DAY!”_ he promised to his babybones brother who he caught crying in Waterfall one time. His baby brother liked going there when he was seeking comfort, loved the crystal-filled sky of Waterfall, and had just learned that this wasn’t what stars looked like above the surface.

 _“r-really? promise?”_ Baby Stretch sniffled loudly, magic residue dripping from his nose as he buried his face in the handmade scarf Blue had made for him.

“ _OF COURSE! DO YOU NOT BELIEVE IN YOUR MAGNIFICENT BROTHER’S PROMISES?? MWEHEHE!”_

_“dunno… you promised to buy me candy and you never did.”_

_“CANDY IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR GROWING BABY TEETH, BABY BROTHER!”_

_“stop calling me that! it’s embarrassing…”_

_“I’LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I LIKE BECAUSE I’M OLDER THAN YOU, BABY BROTHER!”_

Blue had recalled the memory one night. This wasn’t the life he envisioned for him and his brother. He promised to take him to the surface. He promised to let him see the stars. He _promised_. And that was all the push it took for him to spark a fire to his plan on…

.

.

Blue looked down, swallowing the large lump in his throat. R-right… time to find a way out of here. He gently laid your head down on the cold floor as he scrambled towards the door. His soul skipped at the thought of finally seeing his brother again, jumping into his arms, and just like that, things will feel okay again. He pulled the door handle a little too eagerly, distracting himself from the guilt and shame with the anticipation of ultimately getting out of here.

It didn’t budge.

He tried again. Harder this time. Nothing. He could feel the same fear creeping at the back of his mind, hitting tenfold. He spent a few minutes throwing his raw strength towards the door yet he could not land a dent or even a scratch.

He could feel his hope slipping away as he desperately looked over to the cameras. “OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE!” he pleaded. “OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES!” He pounded at the steel door, screaming for his brother’s name.

When he got tired of that, he anxiously looked around the room, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He was _so_ sure he was getting out. He froze as his eye lights landed on you.

…It was _you._ You were the only person coming in and out of this door. Surely, that must mean _you’re_ the answer he was searching for! He went over to you, pushing away his guilt as determination crossed his features. He was so _close_. There was no way he was giving up until he did everything he can.

He cradled you to his arms, sliding his arm underneath your legs before gently lifting you. He carried you to the door, letting your legs down for a moment as he tried to put your hand on the hand, guiding it open with his own.

…It wasn’t working.

Blue’s face fell, his small hope crumbling into dust.

He could feel himself breaking down, the stress being too much to bear. He managed to bring you back where he got you before he collapsed right beside you. He had _betrayed_ you for nothing. _All this_ for nothing.

Tears began to gather at his sockets, and for a moment his mind was asking why he had enough residual magic to form tears instead of forming an attack. The guilt came back, clawing at his spine as he wept out his frustrations.

…Good thing you hadn’t woken up until two hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so decided to update this. we'll have 3 more updates for this side fic (because it's all i wanted to write) before i go around updating my main fics again.


	3. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter 10 Patch’s POV_

The moment the words ‘data tracker’ came out of your mouth, Patch’s mind instantly went to work. His eyes glistened hungrily as he acted nonchalantly while you were listing off what the device was for. He was no inventor but… well, technically he was. But that was beside the point.

He finally has a _chance_.

Things had been bleak for him but that didn’t stop him from trying to find out a plan to escape from here. His initial plan, of course, didn’t involve whisking you away with them at all. You were involved… but in a calculated and manipulated way. He was to lure you close, shift the control slowly from you to him without you or that asshole Sans noticing, and then when he was sure that you would entirely do anything he says, that was when he strikes. No, he wasn’t just talking about escaping from that hellish prison with his brother, he was also talking about _revenge._

All this shit he and his brother had gone through would be worth it if he can lay his hands on that prickly, smug Sans and _torture—_ Mhmm, that was definitely too far. He wasn’t the type to get his hands dirty just for someone so _inconsequential_. Yet the thought of him makes his magic boil…

He was to use you, of course, to get back at the asshole. He didn’t plan to _physically_ hurt you… maybe. He guessed it was enough that he would be able to bait you to hurt Sans. He was going to squeeze every little secret you had about him and then use it against him. Just imagining the horror on his stupid face spurred Patch on.

Well… that was before Patch knew what he was getting himself into. This plan had gradually begun to lose its appeal as the days moved on and you were showing him kindness and mercy. Patch wasn’t that easy to guilt. More often than not, he views things as some sort of experiment, a hypothesis that hasn’t reached a conclusion yet. He tests it out, trying to see what kind of different outcome he’ll get. He had hurt people around him by acting this way and he’d be completely oblivious about it until his brother pointed it out to him.

So, it was a surprise for him to realize that he was actually getting attached to you… and was feeling _guilty_ about it. He didn’t want to play you like some sort of puppet like that, not after everything you’ve experienced and still was. He doesn’t get your unquestioning loyalty to a single person. He was in disbelief when you were treating the rest of them as people rather than as prisoners. He doesn’t _get_ you at all. You were an enigma to him.

And that was the problem. Patch supposedly knows more than others. Sure, human behavior was sporadic but there was always an underlying pattern. Why were you willing to isolate yourself from the rest of the world just to serve one monster? It just doesn’t make sense! Why were you so resistant to making decisions involved in taking care of yourself?

Clearly, you were going to let that small runt walk all over you and do whatever he says. He has to take matters into his own hands because you certainly wouldn’t do anything about it.

…Huh.

He still gets caught off-guard by the fact that he found himself attached. It wasn’t an entirely new feeling yet it also wasn’t welcomed. Patch knew getting attached to you was the most reckless thing he would be doing, it would be ruining a _lot_ for him and his brother.

Yet there was nothing he could do about it anyway. It was just easier to gravitate towards you.

Though there was another explanation for his feelings that takes off his responsibility for it. But Patch doesn’t like that one. He hates it. He’d rather accept that you were just irresistible to befriend. He’d rather not entertain the idea that he was feeling an _echo_ of your Sans’ old feelings—A scowl crossed his face.

It was plain irritating to even be associated with that short, sorry excuse of a scientist!

“Geez, what’s with the long face?” you teased while you were looking down at the blueprint he was drafting. “I’ve never seen you look so serious.”

“mhm, just excited,” he answered, clipped. Though your presence has slowly chased away his annoying thoughts about the asshole. He stole a glance while he was sure you weren’t looking. You were staring down at his draft, your eyes focused and your nose shifting upwards, mouth pouting a little while you nervously bite your thumb.

Yeah. There was no way he wouldn’t get attached when you look cute as hell. That was one thing he and Sans have in common, unfortunately. _You_ were both their type. _And probably every other Sans_ , Patch muttered, a little annoyed.

“Did you say something?”

“yeah, are you gonna feed me or am i gonna starve to death?” he asked.

You frowned before rolling your eyes. “You’re big enough to feed yourself, Patch.”

“but i’m busy with your project!”

“Sounds like a you problem.”

Patch dramatically clutched his chest. “oh, cupcake, you wound me.”

Your frown cracked a little, a small smile peering on your face. Patch’s smile fractionally widened.

Yeah, there was no way he’d be leaving this place without you. His newly-adjusted plan was simple. Draft a blueprint of a device whose real reason was to corrupt Sans’ software and by extension, the entirety of his ‘kidnapping’ machine. Nothing major; just a small, teeny, tiny virus to take its time which might take around 2-3 weeks until it does something noticeable. And during those 2-3 weeks, he and his brother would be out of their cells, getting close to you, and then when you finally want in on their plan, he’ll convince you to leave with them while Sans was left in ruins!

It was a fool-proof plan considering you looked like you don’t want anything to do with your Sans anymore.

And that was where he got it wrong.

He made up an excuse so he could alert his brother of his plan by sending the blueprints to him via you. Once he had finally finished the ‘prototype’, he sent you away with it with only a vague warning on what you were supposed to do with it. He assumed you wouldn’t go to Sans once he made it clear that he was nowhere in the equation.

He didn’t know you’d actually tell him his plans or give him the prototype. He was blindsided by this sudden turn of events that he couldn’t help but get mad when his plan had fallen to bits. Why were you even mad at him? He was doing you a favor! He was getting you out of here since you were incapable of doing it yourself!

More than that, Patch was absolutely floored by the look of disappointment and dismay on your face. Directed _at_ him.

Something in his soul twisted in pain.

Patch hated it.

He hated that you ruined the plan. Or that you were still stupidly looking up to your Sans. Or that you chose _him_ instead of them. Or that you became this important figure in his life in such a short time.

Everything was too confusing but made sense at the same time.

He doesn’t get you.

But what he does get was that he’d _hate_ to see that look on your face again. So, sure, he’d scrap everything to get on your good side. You might’ve rejected his plan for now but he’d think up another one, and another, and another, and he wouldn’t stop until you finally start thinking about getting what you deserve instead of settling for garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, 2 more short chapters of this >:D


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter 13 – Red’s POV_

“this is a fucking trick.”

Red was cautious of you and for good reason. He had never encountered any person who acted kind just for the sake of it. People were always _always_ plotting something behind their backs. Nobody’s _that_ kind. And that set off the alarms in his head when you appeared out of nowhere and began to treat him like you were friends.

You were so weird. Red wanted _nothing_ to do with you. Not that he had much of a choice in the first place. You were his keeper. That was it. You didn’t have to be nice to him or anything. Red and his brother were _never_ nice to their prisoners back Underground. Though there was the difference that Red loved the mental torture he’d inflict upon their prisoners while Edge would much rather finish the job as quickly as possible.

Hm. Red guessed that was a sign his brother still had that semblance of goodness in him after all the years of hell he’d gone through. But… the pain he’d cause Red just to build his fucking reputation— Red shuddered. Those were the memories he’d rather not touch _ever_.

So, maybe Red thought it a blessing the first few days he didn’t see his brother. Yeah, yeah, he’s the fucking worst brother ever blah blah, but _damn_ , that silence was _glorious_. Red hadn’t thought he needed that time alone until he had it. Sure, there were moments he did kinda… _missed_ his little bro tormenting him like no other but to be honest, Red was kinda okay with being separated from him. Not that he’d ever admitted it out loud.

So when you suddenly told him that you made a device so he could “visit” his brother, he was taken aback. Red was just getting comfortable with the idea of living like this. Alone… endless silence… without stepping outside ever… and never interacting with anyone else but you—Okay, yeah, it was downright horrible but he could live with it. You weren’t bad company either, though he was still wary of you.

And he would _never_ admit the nightmares he had when he slept, and how he’d wake up in cold sweat to look for his brother and find comfort in his otherwise annoying presence, only to realize that he was stuck and alone in a place where he might never see anyone else again. And the fucking realization that hits him that followed along with the crippling sadness that takes over his body—

It was too good to be true. You were trying to trick him. Maybe you got bored with his boorish attitude. Or maybe you got fed up with him since your attempts at being friends with him kept failing. Or maybe this was a plan of your asshole Sans to bait him. “how do i know that ya can be trusted!?” He was exasperated with this whole song and dance. It was _so so_ tiring to be cautious of you every damn time.

When you suddenly said you could phase through the wall, he snapped out of it. You? Your pansy ass? Phase through the fucking wall? Did you not hear his howls of pain when he _touched_ that shit? You were out of your mind! 

But shit, it didn’t look like you were lying.

And so he stayed quiet the best he can as he watched you slowly passed through the electric wall, the same wall that had him crying like a baby in front of you.

He could feel his soul drop the instant you were standing in his space. _You_ were in his space. You were here. You were right in front of him. He could _touch_ you. His body froze, his eye lights flickering off like a light. The only person he has seen in _weeks_ was in front of him—

Wait, fuck- what was he getting so excited for? You were the person he wanted to kill ever since you introduced yourself! Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He wanted to kill Sans but _you_ were protecting him. You would have to do. Ah, he’d _love_ to see the look on that asshole’s face once he realized that you were _dead_ and nobody was trying to protect him no more.

Without thinking too much about it, Red made his move. He was lucky you weren’t paying attention as he ducked and pulled your feet in one swift movement. You landed hard on your back and hit the back of your head. Red flinched, almost feeling guilty just then before forging on and pinning you on the ground with his hands and knees. For some fucking reason, he angled them in such a way that it wouldn’t dig painfully into your skin.

“you crazy bitch.”

Yeah, you were crazy alright. Why the _hell_ would your dumb ass think you could waltz in here and leave unharmed? Ha! Just how harmless do you think he was? He’ll show you how dumb you fucking are for trusting a monster with a high LV—

F-fuck. What’s with that look on your face?

He gripped you tighter as he tried to fight off the urge to apologize. This was bullshit. He couldn’t have actually thought of you as a friend during all this. That was fucked up. He did nothing but push you away this entire time. You hated him. You should hate him!

You started to plead and it was slowly breaking down his walls. _Still,_ he was threatening your life yet you were worried about _him_. You were really screwed up.

So, to make up for your dumb ass, Red threatened to rip your throat out. It was _so_ easy. His teeth would have no trouble tearing you apart. And there was no doubt he’d imagined it twice or thrice when he was filled with rage and extreme anxiety. There would be no mercy as he shredded your soft, supple skin into chunks of bloody... mess…

You weren’t moving at all. You weren’t fighting him. You were stunned but… you trusted him.

What the fuck.

Why weren’t you scared of him!?

He’d do it. He’ll fucking cut you apart! Don’t you realize that? Damn it, you stupid dumb ass! He’ll really do it!

Red gritted his teeth and hovered his teeth over the pulse on your neck. Your life force, right there where he could kill you in a blink yet… you still weren’t making a move to protect yourself.

Why weren’t you doing anything?

Hell, why wasn’t _he_ doing anything? You were under his mercy right now but he was lost. He doesn’t know what to do.

Red had never had second thoughts when he kills his victims before. He never felt anything. Sometimes, he relished in the fear in their eyes before they meet their demise.

But at that moment, he could think of nothing but _no_ , he wasn’t gonna kill you. He didn’t have it in him to kill you—shit, did he turned soft in just a few fucking weeks? You were just a filthy, annoying human! A human who… wasn’t afraid of him, who attempted to understand him, who takes care of him…

Right now, with you completely helpless while he was in control of the whole situation for the first time, he was suddenly aware of these feelings he had developed for you. There was no advantage in getting attached to a human who was the sole reason he was locked up in the first place!

He pulled away and he could see you mirroring the same confused expression he was making.

Heh… at least he wasn’t the only one who was lost here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA i can finally write the blue vs sans chapter :') and then i can go back to writing my main fics! <3


	5. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter 15 – Sans’ POV_

Sans immediately ported out of your room when you made a move to unlock the door at the sound of someone’s incessant knocking. He let out a scowl before appearing in the security room, plopping down on the chair as his fingers deftly met with the keyboard and started to pull up the menu for the tool he just planted in your room that reads magic signatures.

His face scrunched up in annoyance to see Red’s magic signature head straight into your room as if he’d been there several times when Sans knew it was his first time in there. Sans wanted it installed in the first place since there were so many strangers going about in his own lab, his own building, and wants a log of everyone’s every movement. Not because he was apprehensive for you. It was the only thing you agreed to, too, since you didn’t want him to put a camera in your room. ~~He was so close to installing one anyway.~~

Though there wasn’t a camera in your room, there were many others scattered around in the lobby outside of your apartment. You were very persistent about not having cameras in your space and although it was annoying that you were more likely to get into trouble this way (to which he pointed out to you at some point), you were relentless about your decision. So, alright, Sans could respect that. He did promise himself he’d at least _try_ not to drive you away which was proving very hard to do.

He watched from camera footage as the monster with the face of his brother brandishing a high LV carry you out of the building while you thrashed around in his hold. You were about to scream as well before something was shoved into your mouth to shut you up.

Sans could feel panic pang deep in his soul, his magic reacting to it as it leaked out of his body. He _almost_ teleported to you and attempted a confrontation. At the last second, he managed to stop himself and force his mind to think. He wanted to save you but he didn’t want to appear as if he _cared_ about you to the point that he’d save you himself. He was already having trouble pushing you away. You didn’t need more of this mental suffering he’d been subjecting you to. If you had an inkling that he still thought dearly of you despite everything he’d made you go through, you’d have difficulty cutting him off your life.

His fingers tapped the desk anxiously as he stared at the monitors. Although there were no more cameras inside of the rooms of the skeletons currently residing in the building, there were still a few hidden in the hallways and away from view. Sans frowned. Letting you do what you wanted was just making his job harder.

If anything, this whole kidnapping problem wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t adamant about letting them out. Just ‘cause they have the same names as him and his brother doesn’t mean that they can be trusted. You were too gullible. It pissed him off but there wasn’t anything he can do about it. Not if he wanted you to stay.

Fuck, he got sidetracked. He was wasting time just standing around. Sans watched a camera intently that showed Blue’s door in view. His magic sizzled underneath his bones while waiting impatiently. _Any time now._ Once he saw Stretch come out of his brother’s room, he instantly teleported without thinking it through.

Sans would admit it wasn’t his smartest decision. If he was being completely honest, the panic clouded his judgment. 

He appeared in the middle of Blue’s room, his sockets roaming for only half a second to look for the skeleton before he felt the _bloodlust_ from behind him. He managed to evade the bone attack that was centimeters away from hitting him. Sans only had enough time to produce a bone from mid-air to counter Blue’s next onslaught.

Sans gritted his teeth as he blocked Blue’s bone attack with his, his arms shaking from the impact. Blue was stronger than him, this was a fact he had forgotten to take into account. Before Sans could open his mouth, Blue had once again attacked. Sans instinctively avoided every oncoming strike from the silently enraged skeleton. The air crackled with suffocating magic.

Blue’s eye lights had reduced to small white ones as he kept attacking, taking in every movement of the invader. Even though Blue was definitely stronger, Sans was equally, if not more, fast and perceptive; failing to land any hits despite his continuous strikes.

“list—” Sans scowled as he eluded another attack. He had to fight a shudder when he saw Blue’s glassy expression. It was clear as day; his only motive was to dust him. “y/n—” Sans managed to slip while still trying to dodge him. He was already tired. Of course, his stamina has dwindled considering that he barely gets any rest from his work.

Hearing your name made Blue perk up, a small hesitation making him pause. Then his mouth curled up into a snarl to which the skeleton himself surprised him as well. Blue hadn’t shown any violent tendencies _ever_. Yet the sight of the mad scientist filled him with burning resentment that has been building up ever since he found himself in this world and learned about _him._ “YOU DON’T GET TO SPEAK THEIR NAME,” Blue growled. It was a foreign feeling, to see someone yet not think the best of them. Sometimes… some people don’t deserve redemption. And Blue hadn’t realized that until he finally met Sans.

Sans found himself huffing in disbelief, his already rigid grin tightening even further. “your entitlement speaks volumes,” he said sarcastically, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

“YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING YOUR FACE AROUND HERE.” Blue lunged at him and Sans easily ported out of the way. “IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S BEST FOR YOU, YOU SHOULD LEAVE!”

“i’m not here to fight,” Sans hissed as he slowly circled the blue-clad monster. The two found themselves pacing deliberately around each other, Sans on the defensive while Blue waited for a chance to attack. “you’re being awfully arrogant trying to make me leave in my own territory.”

“YOU’RE BEING AWFULLY ARROGANT PRETENDING THAT YOU DIDN’T JUST USE US FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GAINS, INCLUDING Y/N!”

Sans tilted his head to the side. “fair enough.” His soul thumped in his chest, reminding him of the danger you were in. All this chit-chatting was wasting time! “y/n’s been kidnapped.” Sans could’ve easily teleported right out after relaying that information yet he stayed, curious enough to see how this would play out. He dropped his defenses right in front of Blue, spreading his arms outward to expose himself.

Blue froze, his eye lights contracted into small white dots as his magic itched to attack him right now when he was most vulnerable. Amidst his murderous haze, Blue knew this was a trap.

“i can let you kill me right now but you won’t ever see y/n and those darker versions of you and your brother ever again.” Sans’ grin widened at the conflict crossing Blue’s features. “or you could let me go and i’ll direct you which way they went.”

Blue could very much kill him right now and just try to find you themselves but… during the few weeks he’s been here, he knows how big the forest surrounding the area was. If Sans was telling the truth and Red and Edge were already running through the forest in god-knows which direction, it would be impossible to track you. There was little hesitation as the bone in Blue’s hand disappeared in thin air. Revenge would sate his anger but not at the expense of you. You were the only reason he was staying in the first place.

“…THIS ISN’T OVER,” Blue promised while sending a glare towards the amused skeleton.

“heh. sure isn’t.”

Blue balled his hands into a fist, frustration piling up from his chest. “NOW POINT ME TOWARDS WHERE THEY WENT.”

Sans ported back into the security room, feeling a bit foolish as he replayed the security footage to try to find which direction you went before sending a text to Blue from the computer itself. He could’ve avoided all that drama and confrontation had he just used his brain.

A few minutes later, he watched the brothers through a camera as they hurriedly went out of the building. Blue sent him a searing look over his shoulder that made Sans freeze for a moment before frowning in response. “fucking monster thinks he’s the boss ‘round here,” he muttered under his breath in indignation.

As much as Sans wanted to get rid of him, he knew he’d be cutting off all his connection to you. He couldn’t have that. Not when he’s in the middle of his plan where your presence was of importance. You were the only one who could handle his skeleton doubles. If Sans wanted to prevent these monsters from seeking revenge on him, you were his only lifeline.

He hated the feeling of having to depend on you.

Yet he still found himself waiting in the security room for your return, silently hoping that you were left unscathed.

Sans doesn’t know what could happen if you were gone.


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small peep into what goes on in the edgelord's mind during all these.
> 
> _Edge’s POV_

Edge knew his words had always fallen on deaf ears. He had learned to live with it. Talking with his brother always felt like talking to a wall that it became a routine to yell at him to get his point across. As a royal guard member, his suggestions were flicked off by Undyne who would often ask for comments regarding anything, only to force her own ideas in the end. And when he was eventually promoted as the Captain of the royal guard, he had a short burst of hope that maybe people will finally start listening to him without any more trouble.

Turns out being the captain just meant that people were automatically afraid of you but weren’t willing to listen to you.

Edge had given up on trying to make a connection with anyone other than himself. His brother had already been so hard to keep up a connection with and any other monster was not worth the effort. He stopped reaching out to anyone; not to his old friends, not to the King, not to anyone. He was surrounded by people that he could command to do anything to his will but he was alone.

Every day was a constant struggle juggling to keep up appearances, never letting his guard down, and debating with Undyne about the plans they needed to update to keep up with the Underground’s increasing chaos. He never had his whole full hours of sleep and Undyne was a big enough dick to make his life even harder just for being the Captain. He was constantly overworked and on top of being afraid for his own life by people crazy enough to execute a plan to dust him, he was afraid for his own weak, good-for-nothing brother’s life.

The first year was the hardest. He was new and everyone was trying to threaten him from his new position. Even the King had made him suffer until he finally reached a tipping point and lashed out. He had dusted three of their prisoners out of his own anger. Not the first time he had dusted someone but still, the feeling of his increasing magic getting stronger had made him nauseous. He never could get used to it, even when he’d lost count of how many times he’d done it before.

This was a fact he would never admit out loud, not even to himself. He’d never admit how awful he felt every time he had someone’s dust in his hands. He’d learned to condition himself to be proud of it, be proud of his kills, be proud of his scars, but he knew that a long time ago, the thought of even hurting a fly was downright _horrible_. The ghost of his past self never really felt real and soon, he had stopped associating himself with that man.

 _That man_ never existed. _That man_ was naïve, was too optimistic for his own good, was stupid to put his blind trust in strangers. _That man_ was not the captain of the royal guard.

At some point he realized. Was this how his brother had felt every single day? Like a stranger in his own body? Edge would succumb to self-loathing if only he had the time. Maybe that was what saved him from giving up in the Underground. He was just _too_ busy to find time to hate himself, hate what his world had made him be. His walls had never been higher.

When he found himself locked behind bars, stripped of his title, of his responsibilities, the relief that followed him had struck him senseless. Trying to escape should’ve been his number one priority, and it was in the beginning, but you had unknowingly changed his mind.

Edge had never felt heard until the day you came to him and asked to listen to his stories. He only complied so he could find a way to reverse the conversation, try to find out _your_ weakness, more information about this new “world” he was pulled through, just… _anything_. Only for him to be shocked that you were actually _listening_ to him.

He weaved his stories in a way that it should intimidate you, or maybe make you hate him, make you see him as a threat, but… you never looked at him that way. You didn’t flinch nor got scared of him when he had, on multiple occasions, told you about the many monsters he’d killed.

Not only that, you were patient. You weren’t offended when he’d rain you with insults. Oftentimes. There were some days he’d catch you on a bad day and he’d regret making your day worse. You were… a company he was glad to keep.

When you told him the truth of why he was here, he was caught off-guard by how worked up he had gotten. _Your_ Sans being a spawn of the devil? Your Papyrus being… dead? You had looked so small and frail that day and Edge wanted nothing more than to kick the door to the ‘original’ Sans’ room and bash his head in. But you had made it clear as crystal; he was under _your_ protection.

Edge could easily snap both of your necks just to be done with it.

But.

 _Fucking hell_. He barely knows you but he had hesitated to touch even one hair on the top of your head.

Edge had almost clawed his mattress into pieces when he realized that. The only thing that stopped him was that he didn’t want to explain anything to you. And he most certainly didn’t want you to look at him differently.

So when he had the chance to break you out of this hellhole you’ve placed yourself in, he took it without any second thoughts. It was better than trying to kill your Sans and destroy any semblance of connection you had made with him. It was so stupid; to think that you _wanted_ to be friends with him. You don’t know him. You don’t know the life he’s lived but… you had called him a _friend_.

He’s never had a friend before. He could easily remember a time when he thought that friends were all he needed to get recognized, only for it to be squashed by the cruel reality he lived in. And now here you were, calling him a friend when all you’ve done was hurt each other.

He could count how many times you’ve promised him he was safe here. He was safe, he could take care of himself for star’s sake. But you were weak. You were _not_ safe. You’d be safer anywhere than here. Yet you had such a stubborn streak in you that you refused to leave. Or maybe it was loyalty. Hell knows _he_ doesn’t deserve your loyalty.

And if you weren’t leaving, then hell, he won’t leave either. He’ll be damned if he left you all alone with no protection, surrounded by strangers that would no doubt kill you when you weren’t paying attention. Edge could feel the anger stirring up in their souls as they walked down the halls and roamed the grounds, waiting for a chance to pounce on the one mutual enemy that had started all of this.

You were oblivious to their intent. Of course, you were, you barely have any magic in you to sense it. Edge had tried to warn you about it but you had denied his claim. You refused to see it. And if you weren’t going to be logical about it then he had no choice but to watch your back for you. Clearly, your feeble mind was going to leave yourself vulnerable to attacks and the last thing he wanted was for his only… _friend…_ be taken advantage of.

That doesn’t exclude him. But that first time you held his hand, sharp claws and all that could nick you if you weren’t careful, you were adamant about showing him that you weren’t afraid. That his dangerous-ness was nothing to be scared of. It was frankly, stupid, but Edge had felt something that day. Something he had never felt for a long time. He felt… hopeful.

He had tucked that day away into a corner of his mind. It was a one-time thing. You were an idiot who wanted to prove something. _That_ shouldn’t change anything.

But you did it again. You held his hand again, tenderly, and weaved in between his claws to place your fingers snugly. Your palm was so small and crushable. And you _protected_ him. From your own species.

Edge had never felt heard and understood. 

You remind him of himself when things were simpler. He had failed to protect that innocent part of himself. His older brother had failed to protect that part of himself. You don’t have to go through the misery he’d gone and been going through.

He was not going to lose himself twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays everyone! i'll try to update bwems before 2021 so keep an eye on that~

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr where you can send asks & be updated when I post an update mwehe. Asks is open for drawing requests!  
> tumblr: [@charamelwrites](https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My ko-fi link is easily accessible through tumblr if you wanna support me (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
